Dark blue is the best color
by fandompotato2.0
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends since 1st grade. When prom comes up and they have the same color dress and tie, what will happen? Rated T because I wanna be safe and kissing. :D


**Hey guys! Ok so this is my first one-shot? Is this considered a one-shot? So anyway this is my first fanfic with the HoO characters. So enjoy!**

 **First Grade**

"Hey where'd my pencil go?" Percy asked to nobody in particular. His seat partner and best friend Annabeth tapped him on the arm and pointed to the boy who took his pencil. Luke.

"I'll get it back for you Percy." Annabeth said as she went over to his desk and asked Luke politely for Percy's pencil back. He refused and Annabeth's face turned red in anger.

"That's my best friend's pencil there! You better give it back or I'm going to tell the teacher." Luke reluctantly gave back the pencil to Percy. Percy gave Annabeth a hug and told her thank you.

 **Fifth Grade**

"Annabeth we're going to middle school!"

"I know right!" Annabeth and Percy were at the 5th grade party with their two best friends Jason and Piper. They ran to the food booth and took a handful of brownies. Being the bad little kids they were, the four of them took it before it was being served. Then they ran into an empty room and stuffed it down their mouths.

 **Eighth Grade**

"I'm so happy for you two!" Percy's mom Sally said as she smiled.

"Percy I'm going to get talk to over there."

"I can't believe we're going to high school." "

I know right! I remember Elementary School. We were so young." The two best friends went over to take photos. The one Annabeth and Percy kept was the picture of them hugging and smiling/laughing at the camera. Annabeth and Percy didn't realize it then….but they actually looked like a couple.

 **Sophomore Year (10th Grade)**

"Did you hear about Jason and Piper?" Annabeth asked.

Her and Percy were at his house for their weekly sleepover.

"No what happened." Percy asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad _Seaweed Brain._ "

"Whatever _Wisegirl._ "

"THEY'RE DATING!"

"Oh gosh really?!" Percy said excited.

"Yup I overheard them."

"You were spying on them, huh."

"Yup….I'M BETTER AT SPYING THAN PERC."

"No you aren't...I will always be better!" Percy screamed as he ran and tackled Annabeth onto his bed. The two of them never had any issues on sharing a bed. It was like when they had sleepovers when they were little.

"Soooo...do you think Jason will ask Piper to prom?" Annabeth said with a teensie weensie bit of curiosity.

"I think Jason will...hopefully. I just don't know if he has the guts for it." Percy said as he worried for his other best friend.

After a few minutes of the two playing video games in silence, Percy asked," So Annabeth, who are you taking to prom?"

"Nobody. How about you?"

"I think I'm just going to stay home or something...I didn't really want to take anyone." Percy said. Then Annabeth thought of a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we just have a sleepover on that night."

"Awesome." Percy said as he went to go get ready for bed. After the two got ready for bed they played twenty minutes of video games and went into a dreamless sleep. What they both didn't didn't notice was that they both relaxed after figuring out that both of them didn't have a date to the dance.

 **Junior Year (11th Grade)**

"Hey Wisegirl!" Percy said as wiped his wet hair. He had just gotten back from swim practice.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth had just gotten back from tennis practice and was in desperate need of a shower.

"Do u wanna come to my house today for a few hours?" They still had sleepovers, but since it was a weekday, they would just hang out and do homework.

"Sure...I'll come over after I take a shower.

~Time Skip to when they're at Percy's house~

"Sooo Annie...I need help on my biology homework."

" I am _not_ doing your study guide for you again!" She huffed as she worked on Mr. Brunner's greek mythology homework.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." After they were done with their homework, they played video games. Like usual.

"So Annabeth, did anyone ask you to prom?" Percy said cautiously.

"Um, Luke did." Annabeth said with no emotion.

"So did you ask anyone to prom?" Annabeth asked Percy with dread. She actually didn't want to go with Luke. it was to get Percy jealous.

"I asked Rachel out." He said miserably. He actually didn't want to ask Rachel out, it was just to get Annabeth jealous.

"Oh." Was all she said. As they played their video games, the tension grew between them to the point where Annabeth left to go take _another_ shower.

 **At Prom**

Percy eyed Annabeth dancing with Luke jealously. Why couldn't he dance with her! But currently he was dancing with the one and only, Rachel! By the way that was sarcastic. He saw Jason and Piper dancing happily across the way and he got even more jealous. How come Annabeth and him be like that. Annabeth watched Percy dancing with Rachel, and jealously flared in her stomach. Why did he have to ask _her_ to the dance out of all the other people. So when Percy saw Annabeth walk to the punch bowl, he told Rachel that she should go dance with some of her friends and he would be right back. He walked to Annabeth and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, um Annabeth. It didn't look like you were having much fun, so do u wanna go home and ditch our dates?"

"OMG yes...video games are _way_ funner than this."

 **Senior Year (12th Grade)**

Annabeth was going shopping with Piper. She insist that Annabeth go to prom, even without a date. They were at the mall shopping for dresses, shoes, and about anything related to prom. Piper ended up picking a wavy, mid-thigh, pink dress with 4-inch shiny pink heels. I was still deciding. It was either the sea foam, mid-thigh, and wavy or the dark blue dress. It was knee length, strapless and descended down from the waist in waves.

"Omg Annabeth try them on!" So Annabeth asked the store clerk to try on the dark blue dress. Annabeth changed and when she got out, Piper gasped. "Annie, we _have_ to get that one! Per-, People will love you!" Oopsies? Piper and Jason were trying to get Percy and Annabeth together at prom. So the idea was to have Annabeth get a dress and Percy get the matching tie. Annabeth looked in the mirror.

"Okay, I'll get it!" Then Piper quickly texted Jason a pic and told him to tell Percy to get the same color tie.

~Percy and Jason~

"Dude, what color tie should I get?" Percy already chose a black suit. _Duh._ And Jason picked a suit with a pink tie. He knew it was because Piper had a pink dress. She always wore pink. Then suddenly Jason got a text. He then immediately said,

"Bro, get a dark blue tie." He pointed to the tie that was the same color as Annabeth's dress.

"Um why that one?" Percy asked confused. "Dude just trust me on this one."

Day of PROM!

"Annie! We have to make you look beautiful!" Piper already did her hair and make-up. And she looked absolutely stunning. Now it was Annabeth's turn. Piper put on dark blue eye shadow. And black mascara. Then put on plumeria pink lipstick. **(A/N:Sorry guys I really don't know anything about makeup.)** Then she was ready to go. Since Piper and Jason didn't want Annabeth and Percy to see each other yet, they drove in different cars. When they got there Piper and Jason immediately found each other and left Percy and Annabeth alone. "Annabeth you look _amazing!"_

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"So, um who is you date?" Percy asked with hope. He was going to ask Annabeth to dance with him if she didn't have a date.

"Nobody."She said simply.

"Would you like to dance?" Percy asked and held out a hand for her to grab onto.

"Absolutely!" Annabeth said as happiness flooded her body. Once they were on the dance floor, Percy asked,

"Is it a coincidence that we have the same dark blue color tie and dress?"

"Maybe."

"Or do you think Piper and Jason did this."

"They probably did." Percy smiled and finally took in all of her appearance. She looked beyond beautiful.

"Um, Perc?" Just at that moment Percy crashed his lips onto Annabeth's lips. He was about to pull away but Annabeth put her arms around his neck and kissed with a burning passion. He slipped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Then they broke apart for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Dark blue is the best color." Percy said as he kissed Annabeth sweetly again.

"I agree." She said in between kisses.

 **Did you guys like it? It was pretty fun to write! So anyway please comment and tell me if it was horrible or amazing or just ok. Thanks potato friends!**

 **~fandompotato2.0**


End file.
